<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>November 2020 by peachpety</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414029">November 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety'>peachpety</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Microfic, I Love You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50 Word Microfics, Character Study, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Microfic, I Love You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drarry Microfics, November 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distillation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Above him, Draco pauses. </p><p>Harry’s muscles clench with heat, an exalted purification. </p><p>The inevitability of <em> them </em> is so crystal clear it’s laughable.</p><p>And so Harry laughs, joyous and carefree.</p><p>Draco smiles through an exhale, a breath distilled into a reverent whisper. </p><p>Harry rises to meet Draco halfway. </p><p>Let it begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bury Me Face Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There’s a certain swagger that accompanies insouciance, a laissez-faire looseness to the bones, a blasé quirk to lips kissing a middle-finger to the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a certain strength of character to not give a shit, to exist on a plane of ‘Un-ness’...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Untroubled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unworried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unconcerned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unavailable to all but Harry.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>